June 2014
Llamatastic Llama Chow! Snacks are a Llama’s best friend! Llamas love to grab the occasional munchy whenever they can, to keep up their boundless energy and incredibly soft fur! NEW Llama Chow will be available to purchase in the Gold Stamp Pet Catalog on the Gold Stamp Counter of the Gold Stamp Store in Retro Age at 3:00 PM Pacific Time (6:00 PM Eastern Time) Sunday,June 1st! VFK Memorial Day Weekend 2014 Racing Extravaganza - Race Day Results! Congratulations to all our racing participants, this year's VFK Memorial Day Weekend Racing Extravaganza has never been so exciting! As each racer ran the race course on Sunday, the servers received over 200 incremental reports indicating where the racer's car was on the track for each race. Each of these 200 reports includes not only the location of the car, but also time, velocity and direction. Taken together with the start and end server times recorded on the server, this race was amazing in every way! Below is a visual representation of the paths taken over the race course by each of the winning racers: After completing the analysis of all of the recorded data, here are the winners of the two lap VFK Memorial Day Weekend 2014 Racing Extravaganza Race Day Course! We wish everyone the best of luck on the next racing event! Final Times: Modified Races First Place awards go to: ' 1. King_Olly 00:43.116 2. racergirl 00:43.215 3. Aceboy_Alex 00:43.778 4. BFFL 00:43.867 '''Second Place awards go to: ' 5. Thatbe 00:44.340 6. StormyCrazySky 00:44.526 7. honeypup 00:44.981 'Third Place awards go to: ' 8. PrincessAhoy 00:45.436 VFK Memorial Day Weekend 2014 Racing ExtravaganzaRace Day - Modified! 'Fastest 15 times: ' 1. King_Olly 00:43.116 2. racergirl 00:43.215 3. Aceboy_Alex 00:43.778 4. BFFL 00:43.867 5. Thatbe 00:44.340 6. StormyCrazySky 00:44.526 7. honeypup 00:44.981 8. PrincessAhoy 00:45.436 9. Whome 00:48.750 10. Dustbunniy 00:49.583 11. IcyBlue 00:49.661 12. Lemon_Tart 00:51.390 13. Dalben 00:56.073 14. prettyredstone 00:56.245 15. LadyJaneGrey 01:00.664 Stock Races 'First Place awards go to: ' 1. olipro 01:21.025 2. Poorbe 01:21.026 3. Sundae 01:21.058 4. PrincessBe 01:21.063 5. LightBright 01:21.115 6. ExtremeGreenLight 01:21.210 7. RaceQueen 01:21.293 8. CantFaZeMe 01:21.347 9. StandbyBe 01:21.390 10. Stace 01:21.407 11. gradyb 01:21.439 12. honeypro 01:21.593 13. Maebe 01:21.656 14. Tikipin_dude 01:21.658 15. NowUSeeMe 01:21.755 16. Princess_Extreme 01:21.756 17. MissBe 01:21.797 18. Amelia 01:21.806 19. TinyStitch 01:21.839 20. NoahBloo 01:21.868 21. WorkerBe 01:21.893 22. BernM 01:21.899 23. Shoelaces 01:21.926 24. PastDue 01:21.935 25. LittleBambi 01:21.948 'Second Place awards go to: ' 26. HamandEggs 01:22.084 27. LittleBe 01:22.199 28. GoodKnightMoon 01:22.230 29. PrettyBea 01:22.336 30. Fishandchips 01:22.712 31. BumbleBe 01:22.758 32. iTony 01:22.961 33. Anotherbe 01:22.963 34. AceGirl_Cindy 01:22.995 'Third Place awards go to: ' 35. AceTheScarecrow 01:23.046 36. Extrabe 01:23.077 37. AceTheGhost 01:23.086 38. AlliBe 01:23.108 39. Twinbe 01:23.124 40. YellowHairDude 01:23.217 41. Thisbe 01:23.286 42. DeltaBe 01:23.320 43. i.am.chalk 01:23.392 44. CandyCars 01:23.485 45. HarryFan 01:23.510 46. AceThePumpkin 01:23.571 47. BusyBe 01:23.618 48. enchanted_star 01:23.796 49. lightbulbs 01:23.811 50. iBea 01:23.839 51. Alliteration 01:23.899 52. Onmyown 01:23.907 53. AceGreenAce 01:23.915 54. Waffley 01:23.950 VFK Memorial Day Weekend 2014 Racing ExtravaganzaRace Day - Stock! 'Fastest 30 times: ' 1. olipro 01:21.025 2. Poorbe 01:21.026 3. Sundae 01:21.058 4. PrincessBe 01:21.063 5. LightBright 01:21.115 6. ExtremeGreenLight 01:21.210 7. RaceQueen 01:21.293 8. CantFaZeMe 01:21.347 9. StandbyBe 01:21.390 10. Stace 01:21.407 11. gradyb 01:21.439 12. honeypro 01:21.593 13. Maebe 01:21.656 14. Tikipin_dude 01:21.658 15. NowUSeeMe 01:21.755 16. Princess_Extreme 01:21.756 17. MissBe 01:21.797 18. Amelia 01:21.806 19. TinyStitch 01:21.839 20. NoahBloo 01:21.868 21. WorkerBe 01:21.893 22. BernM 01:21.899 23. Shoelaces 01:21.926 24. PastDue 01:21.935 25. LittleBambi 01:21.948 26. HamandEggs 01:22.084 27. LittleBe 01:22.199 28. GoodKnightMoon 01:22.230 29. PrettyBea 01:22.336 30. Fishandchips 01:22.712 VFK Pizza Quest 2014! '''7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, June 1st, 2014 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, June 2nd, 2014. Pizza, do you love it? For many, this popular food is a staple in their weekly menu. It is a modern convenience food that was created just for today's world! Or was it? Believe it or not, pizza is an ancient food which can trace it roots back to the sixth century B.C.! Even though this tasty food is ancient, it has not changed much over the years. People have enjoyed something very similar to modern pizza for centuries! On our quest today, let's look at the history of Pizza! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Pizza Slice Hat! VFK Pizza Quest 2014! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: ''' 1. Colleen 1:22 2. Dragon_Slayer 1:33 3. Reena 1:34 4. Roo 1:37 5. Myshi 1:43 6. Shana 1:49 7. GoCubsGo 1:53 8. pocket_watch 1:53 9. Osmello 2:43 10. Sorasheart 2:46 11. I_Love_Cows 2:51 12. millsfan 3:10 13. GlitteryPotatoTurtles 3:12 14. Infernal 3:22 15. Amelia 3:47 16. Bono 4:12 17. wildsplashstone 4:12 18. BrownEyesBlue 4:20 19. ZigZag 4:24 20. DanceToTheSky 4:40 21. newgalaxynebula 4:40 22. Evoulie 4:42 23. Borg 4:46 24. Anita.Mann 4:47 25. Shadowed_Rose 5:01 26. BigBertha 5:07 27. Frosty-Angel 5:16 28. Purplellama 5:37 29. Dewella 5:45 30. astrolucky 6:22 Party Time – Space Age! Get ready for some completely NEW decorations to arrive in SPACE AGE… Holographic decorations! Balloons, streamers, stars and lots of confetti can be seen throughout Space Age by 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Monday, June 2nd! Mars Colony! This interplanetary base-station provides a sophisticated atmosphere for all Space Explorers and room builders! The NEW Mars Colony will be available to purchase from the Land Office by 4:30 PM Pacific Time (7:30 PM Eastern Time) Monday, June 2nd! Party Time – Icetastic! Decorations have been hung and scattered all throughout Icetastic! Balloons, streamers, stars and lots of confetti can be seen throughout Icetastic by 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Wednesday, June 4th! Mountain Chalet Retreat! Skiing down those tall snowy slopes can be very tiring, not to mention cold! The Mountain Chalet Retreat provides warmth, style, and a comfortable atmosphere to relax in after those long hours of skiing! The NEW Mountain Chalet Retreat will be available to purchase from the Land Office by 4:30 PM Pacific Time (7:30 PM Eastern Time) Wednesday, June 4th! Split-Fashionality Pants! The award for gaming excellence is the NEW Split-Fashionality Game Pants! The Game Pants are the third item of an entire Split-Fashionality Outfit! Check the Event Calendar for your local times! Gardening HOST Hunts! Don’t miss the Gardening HOST Hunts over the weekend for the exclusive Daisy Planter Hat! Check the Event Calendar for your local times! Party Time – Splashtastic! The last age to undergo the Fetti-Tastic changes is Splashtastic! Don’t forget your bathing suit or your sandals; there’s going to be stars, streamers, balloons and confetti all over the place! Balloons, streamers, stars and lots of confetti can be seen throughout Splashtastic by 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Friday, June 6th! Splashtastic Tiki-Parti! Join the Tikis for an authentic Splashtastic Tiki-Parti, located in the center of the Amazon! Surrounded by rainforest life and lush green vegetation, the Splashtastic Tiki-Parti is suitable for any gathering or decorating theme! The NEW Splashtastic Tiki-Parti will be available to purchase from the Land Office by 4:30 PM Pacific Time (7:30 PM Eastern Time) Friday, June 6th! VFK National Donut Day 2014 Mini-Quest! '''7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Friday, June 6th, 2014 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Saturday, June 7th, 2014. Today is National Donut Day! This national observance is held in June on the first Friday of the month, and whether you spell this tasty treat "donut" or "doughnut," most everyone will agree that the donut has an important part in our lives today, and in the history of our country! On today's quest, let's look at how this little fried confection with a hole in the middle received its own holiday! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Powdered Donut Hat! VFK Beach Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, June 8th, 2014 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, June 9th, 2014. Summer has unofficially started with the passing of Memorial Day, so it is time to start planning your summer vacation! If you are having trouble deciding on your destination, don't spend another moment thinking about it, head for the beach! From coast to coast, sand, waves and sun beckon to you. Many lakes, rivers and oceans boast beautiful natural beaches, so there is sure to be one near you! On today's quest, don't forget your sunscreen and your favorite beach towel and let's go visit our favorite summer destination, the beach! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Beach Buoy! VFK Beach Quest ! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: ''' 1. Colleen 1:30 2. Reena 1:37 3. Flint 1:40 4. Myshi 1:51 5. BERNARDO_S_ROCKS 2:16 6. Bernardo-Rocks 2:22 7. Roo 2:34 8. ninaminion 2:37 9. LifeEnchanted 2:58 10. wildsplashstone 3:00 11. Shana 3:32 12. Guest216905 3:34 13. Bono 3:37 14. luv_paris 3:40 15. BrownEyesBlue 4:01 16. Guest516897 4:16 17. Bamboo 4:25 18. HoneyBrownEyes 5:07 19. Summer_Beauty 5:15 20. LittleMissDancer 5:45 21. stephyrocks 5:50 22. astrolucky 6:13 23. ooops 6:15 24. CuteSnowflake 6:57 25. Guest581849 7:23 26. caribbeansol 7:32 27. BaronC 8:24 28. Raven_Wildspirit 9:46 29. Guest883339 9:48 30. Guest697941 9:50 Developer Blog! Don’t forget to check the Developer Blog for the daily updates on the Wizardly Dimension! Check it out at DevBlog.EpicAges.com! 2014 Father's Day Summer Ball As part of our Sixth Anniversary Summer Celebration, you won't want to miss our Father's Day Summer Ball! We will have our Father's Day Summer Ball on June 14th, 2014 from 8:00 P.M. Eastern Time (5:00 P.M. Pacific) to 10:00 P.M. Eastern Time (7:00 P.M. Pacific) The Father's Day Summer Ball will also be held on Sunday afternoon, June 15th from 3:00 P.M. Eastern Time (12:00 P.M. Pacific, 8:00 P.M. in the UK) to 5:00 P.M. Eastern Time (2:00 P.M. Pacific, 10:00 P.M. in the UK) There will of course be new outfits and attire for the Father's Day Summer Ball! As part of the Father's Day Summer Ball, there will be a surprise party favor! VFK Friday the 13th Mini-Quest 2014! '''7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Friday, June 13th, 2014 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Saturday, June 14th, 2014. Beware! Today is Friday the 13th! For those who suffer from fear of Friday the 13th, this is a good year. There is only one occurrence of this terrifying day and that is today! The confluence of both the thirteenth of the month as well as the sixth day of the week, Friday, has been an issue since ancient times. This unfortunate coincidence of the number 13 and Friday, occurs from one to three times a year and is dreaded by many. Some people avoid going out of their house, or eating at restaurants on Friday the 13th, and some who are particularly fearful may even stay home from work! On today's quest, get out your four leaf clover, your horseshoe and your rabbit's foot and let's take a look at the unluckiest day of all, Friday the 13th! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Worrisome Ladder! VFK Flag Day and Birthday of the US Army 2014 Mini-Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Saturday, June 14th, 2014 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, June 15th, 2014. Today is National Flag Day, and Flag week is the week of June 14th! Today we celebrate two significant events in America's history, National Flag Day and The Birthday of the US Army. In Philadelphia, back in May of 1775, the Second Continental Congress was convened and on June 14th, 1775, in order to address the threat posed by the British, the Continental Army was created. Two years later on June 14th, 1777, the Continental Congress accepted the design of the flag of the United States. On today's quest, we will explore the history behind these two momentous events in American history! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and George Washington's Positioning Flag! VFK Father's Day 2014 Mini-Quest! 7:15 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, June 15th, 2014 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, June 16th, 2014. Today is Father's Day! Dads are the leaders and providers of the family. They make our lives secure and give us a strong foundation from which to live our lives! Fathers are guides, supporters, mentors, motivators and protectors, and very much more! We need to remember today, as well as every day, to let our fathers know how very much we love and respect them! Fathers are the underlying support of our lives and we cherish their love and guidance! On today's quest let's look at the history of Father's Day! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Fathers Day 2014 Pin! VFK Scuba Diving Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, June 15th, 2014 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, June 16th, 2014. Happy Father's Day! Every third Sunday in June is designated Father's Day when we honor that very amazing person in our lives... Dad! Showing Dad you care can be accomplished many ways but we know that Dads love to go on outings and adventures. This year, we are headed for the open sea. We are taking Dad scuba diving! On our exciting Father's Day Outing, be sure to pack up snacks, sodas and some towels for you and your Dad and let's go SCUBA diving! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Singing Shark! VFK Scuba Diving Quest! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: ''' 1. Roo 1:22 2. Colleen 1:28 3. Myshi 1:28 4. Reena 1:30 5. JoyArlene 1:55 6. Dragon_Slayer 1:55 7. GoCubsGo 1:55 8. MrDuckLucky 2:02 9. MissChickenGirl 2:08 10. Bronwyn 2:30 11. CrazyGal 2:55 12. CaptainBlueMaxx 3:19 13. sterlingsterling 3:32 14. Bono 3:40 15. Guest321133 3:49 16. Shana 3:52 17. dsnydeb 4:02 18. mamasama 4:50 19. wildsplashstone 4:52 20. ciarapopstar 5:20 21. Frosty-Angel 5:24 22. Polkapanda 5:25 23. EbonyTigerSnake 5:25 24. Kirllan 6:52 25. Guest457971 7:00 26. astrolucky 7:07 27. Make_Me_Smile 7:13 28. HoneyBrownEyes 7:13 29. ooops 7:13 30. Cianey 7:50 Wool Apron Patterns Arrive! Keeping your clothing clean while gardening has never been this easy! The NEW Apron Patterns supply a durable, long-lasting style that is guaranteed to not only look stylish, but is functional and sensible! The NEW Gardening Wool Patterns will be available to purchase from Merlin’s by 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Sunday, June 15th! Garden Trivia Challenge! Test your Garden wits in a game of sun, fun, trivia solving and lots of giggling! Check the Event Calendar for your local times! Diving Competition! A note from NIXIE! Heyho Peeps! It's totally, completely, amazingly SUMMER again!! I know! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?? It's like back with all its Summery sunshinyness! Warming the sand... making the ocean sparkle! I mean, Summer is like the most totally bodacious of all the seasons! So, I'm like, "We need to totally KICK this Summer 2014 off with a humongous splash!" and then Rad's like "Whoah! What if we like got some paper...and wrote numbers on it! Then the party peeps could score our little diving buddies and have the most majorly Splashtastic Diving Competition in history! And BBQ, of course!" and I was like "Rad, that is so supremely insiprationalist!" So, we dug out the box of craft supplies and started drawing. We should have all the doodles done and we're ordering the most humongo case of hotdoggies for the BBQ... EVER! Oh, and don't forget to practice your fancy diving moves, 'cause we've got a box of prizes for the divers with the best scores! Love ya, Nixie <3 Nixie’s Trendy-Summer Patterns! Heyho! Even when it's winter, I'm totally thinking of summer! It's just so awesomely awesome, you know? So... like it was all snowy outside… (I know!) and I had a major case of the bummer-it's-not-summer-blues! So, I got out my new sketch book and color pencils (a Christmas gift from Rad<3) and I like started doodling, and without realizing it...like MAJORLY GASP!!! I had made some totally warm and vibrant summer fashion sketches. The winter blues just melted in the ray of their summery summerness , you know? I'm like, WOW, these would be so totally RADICAL for a new Summer Clothes line at the Inland Ocean Shop!! But then I'm like, wait! Isn't there some way everyone can like make these their own? You know, like give it their own twist that's all their own! Then I remembered all those cute little sheepies running around and the soft baumwolles, and wow! What if we like mixed them! Then, everyone can make these in any color they dream! So as the French say: Surprise! Watch for my new line of Summer Patterns coming to the Inland Ocean Shop today, June 20th! DREAM in color! Love ya, Nixie <3 Summer Sun Hideaway! This elegant backyard is positioned in the middle of a Gardener’s paradise! Surrounded by blossoming foliage and a vibrant green lawn, this Summer Sun Hideaway is the perfect retreat for those warm sunny days! The NEW Summer Sun Hideaway will be available to purchase from the Land Office by 4:30 PM Pacific Time (7:30 PM Eastern Time) Friday, May 20th! NEW Game Awards! The awards for gaming excellence are the NEW Game Hats! You will need to win a Game Hat from each of the games in order to obtain the NEW Startastic Enchantment! Games you can win a Game Hat from are: Audubon's Wildlife Adventure, Fourth of July Fireworks, Checkers, Laser Tag, Space Pirates, Night Fighters and The Haunting of Sleepy Hollow! Check the Event Calendar for your local times! NEW Fourth of July Startastic Enchantment! Surround yourself in red, white and blue twinkling stars with the new Startastic Enchantment! To acquire the Startastic Enchantment you must earn the Special Award from each of the games! A Special Award is received from a game when you have demonstrated proficiency and skill, remember every time you play, it counts toward achieving the Special Award from that game! The games required to obtain the Startastic Enchantment are: Audubon's Wildlife Adventure, Fourth of July Fireworks, Checkers, Laser Tag, Space Pirates, Night Fighters and The Haunting of Sleepy Hollow! The Startastic Enchantment will be available as the award for Gaming Excellence, beginning Saturday, June 21st! Basic Gardening – Level 1! There is a new book at the Green House in the Books section, called Basic Gardening – Level 1! Once you have the Basic Gardening – Level 1 book, go to the Training option under MENU, click on the book, and press the “Start Selected” button! That’s all you need to do! You can then kick back and wait for your training to complete! Basic Gardening – Level 1 will arrive at the Green House in Retro Age at 2:00 PM Pacific Time (5:00 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, June 21st! Flower Seed Packages! No garden is complete without color, vibrancy and an elegant fragrance! When you purchase one of the new Flower Seed Packages and plant the seeds in a plot of dirt, you will need to water your flowers daily in order for them to grow bright and happy! The Flower Seed Packages will be available to purchase from the Green House in Retro Age by 3:00 PM Pacific Time (6:00 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, June 21st! Watering Can! Plants need lots of sun, care and watering to grow strong, tall and healthy! The new Garden Watering Can holds up to three times as much water as the competing brands and features a sleek, sturdy design! The NEW Garden Watering Can will be available to purchase from the Green House in Retro Age by 2:30 PM Pacific Time (5:30 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, June 21st! VFK Green House! The opportunity to buy seed packages, water them and grow little plants is upon us! The Green House has arrived in Retro Age! The Green House is off the bottom left corner of Market Street! VFK Summer Wallpaper! Check out the VFK Summer Wallpaper from the Graphic Art Team at the Developer Blog! Download it at DevBlog.EpicAges.com! Nixie Fashions! Heyho! This summer is warming up fast! Like the sand was so hot yesterday at the beach, I had to wear flip-flops just to walk on it, you know? ...Then I totally realized, we've got to have some hot summer fashions to cool off in, like... something we can relax in while we sip smoothies and watch the sunset over the ocean! Of course they had to be supremely summery! Cool yet chic! So I grabbed my sketch book and WOW! The new designs just flowed to the page like a cool ocean breeze! They are SO majorly AWESOME! So, then like just as I was finishing my sketches and my smoothie (Delish!) Buffy came by! And I'm like "Hey!" and she's like "Hey! Are those new summer clothes?" and I'm like "YEH"! Then she wanted a closer look, and when she saw them, she said had to have them in her store! And I'm like "Ohhhh Way COOL!" So, watch my newest summer designs arriving at Buffy's in the Gold Stamp catalog at 4:00 PM Pacific Time (7:00 PM Eastern Time) Tuesday, June 24th! Love ya, Nixie <3 Landscaping – Grass! Whether you need a raised flower bed, or a separated patio area, the new Landscaping Terrain Pieces allow you to change the level of your flooring and provide a posh, grassy atmosphere, perfect for any garden or gathering! The Landscaping Terrain Pieces – Grass will be available to purchase from the Green House in Retro Age by 3:00 PM Pacific Time (6:00 PM Eastern Time) Tuesday, June 24th! Inland Ocean Fashions! Nixie has concluded her FUN-IN-THE-SUN fashion line with an exciting outdoorsy arrival! Fit for a day in the sun, Nixie’s new fashions offer style, comfort and breathability! The Inland Ocean Summer Fashions will be available to purchase from the Inland Ocean Shop in Splashtastic by 4:30 PM Pacific Time (7:30 PM Eastern Time) Wednesday, June 25th! VFK FAD-ulous Quest 2014! '''7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, June 29th, 2014 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, June 30th, 2014. The original VFK FAD-ulous quest, which was held at the same time as Merlin's Medieval Madness Grand Opening, coincided with the introduction of two great enchantments, Static and Sparkle! In addition, the choice of a stunning Ruby or Emerald Wizard fire enchantment was the award for that FAD-ulous quest! Today, as part of our 6th Anniversary, we have an all new FAD-ulous quest and FAD-ulous award! Throughout history, there have been many fun and sometimes totally crazy fads! Let's take a look at the last century, and some of the fun crazes that captured everyone's attention! Have a FAD-ulous time learning about the history of fads! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and your choice of a Sapphire or Amethyst Enchantment! VFK FAD-ulous Quest 2014! 'The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: ' 1. BERNARDO_S_ROCKS 1:21 2. ballroomdancer 1:46 3. Colleen 1:49 4. Scarlett 1:49 5. goldenwolves 2:25 6. mrchickenboy 2:30 7. Bamabelle 2:40 8. MissChickenGirl 2:40 9. Adventure_Rabbit 2:43 10. Lucybell 2:46 11. millsfan 2:49 12. PhasesOfTheMoon 2:57 13. Gsterg 3:06 14. Shana 3:13 15. Genie 3:43 16. Guest526171 3:46 17. Kirllan 3:57 18. sterlingsterling 4:04 19. Bronwyn 4:04 20. jypsi 4:07 21. BalloonRoses 4:24 22. Tigerbella 4:55 23. skylanders 4:57 24. Guest7338 4:58 25. pic.ill 5:13 26. andred 5:40 27. GoldenRichEnergy 5:43 28. Littlecowboy 5:49 29. madamemagical 6:19 30. SaharaHollyglow 6:46 Fourth of July Furni! Decorate your Fourth of July gathering with style and vibrancy! The all-new Sparkler Party Fourth of July furniture collection comes in shining patriotic colors and provides long-lasting rain-resistant durability! The Sparkler Party Furniture Collection will be available to purchase from the Gift Shoppe in Victorian Age by 2:30 PM Pacific Time (5:30 PM Eastern Time) Monday, June 30th!